Cursed Dreams
by Cammeal
Summary: This story will be taking place from the series World of Winx (the series on Netflix). The OC in this story is Jim (James Hook). Bloom is distraught that Jim ends up falling into the world of nightmares and wants to find him to see if she can save him. Will her friends approve of the feelings she has for Jim or will she have to say goodbye to the Winx Club? BloomxJim fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Let's see how this goes. This story will be in third person point of view. I do not own World of Winx or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1

Bloom watches in shock as Jim falls into the world of nightmares, being sucked into the darkness. There is nothing she can do. She knows she can't go to his aid. After all, he is a traitor, a manipulator, someone full of vengeance and hate. He can't be saved.

At least, that's what she had to believe. That's what she had to tell herself to keep herself from going after him.

The portal closes and everyone is in awe and unaffected by the fact that Jim is no longer with them. Instead everyone cheers when they see Matt and Smee.

Bloom would like nothing more than to ask the Spirit of the World of Dreams if there was a way into the world of nightmares, but she knew better than that. How could she let on that she was worried for Jim? No one would understand, not after they all saw his true colors. But Bloom would not let herself believe that those were truly Jim's colors.

All Bloom could do was rejoice with everybody and hope that all thoughts of Jim would be forgotten. It wouldn't be easy, but there wasn't much else she could do. It hurt everyone when they realized Jim had fooled them all; but it hurt Bloom the most. She had started growing fond of him ever since they went to Switzerland to find the Watchmaker. She would never admit this to anyone, however. How could she?

Once the Winx returned to Earth, to their concert, they were met with Vermonya, ready to expose them all. She reveals her true identity to Bloom before disappearing, only leaving a warning, "Watch your backs. I will always be there, waiting for you to mess up so I can show the world what you truly are!"

The girls try their best to finish off the concert but they are all left uneasy. After the concert, Bloom gathers the girls and tells them what Vermonya had told her. Aisha is the first to speak, "Well, we better be on our guard at all times! We cannot let this witch have her way with us! Every night we'll take turns scouting the area, she'll have to come out at some point."

Flora asks nervously, "Do you mean alone? Or in pairs, groups?" All the girls look to Bloom then, waiting for an answer. She hasn't put much thought into Aisha's plan because she's been too busy thinking about who to ask about the world of nightmares. She tries to stall for time, "Well, we all obviously can't be up every night. It's too dangerous to just have one of us scouting the area, so the safest option would be pairs or groups of three."

Aisha speaks again, "I think pairs is a good idea." Tecna suggests then, "I think the pairings should be as followed. Aisha and Musa, Bloom and Flora, and Stella and I." All the girls nod in unison. "Now that, that's figured out, who gets the first night?"

"She did reveal her true self to me, maybe I should take the first night alone, I might be able to pick up something familiar from her. We do have to move on to the next city for the tour and I can catch up easily." Bloom suggests as she stands.

Stella exclaims, "We all just agreed that it would be too dangerous to go looking for Vermonya on your own! Were you not listening to us or something?!" Bloom tries to justify her reasoning, "I won't go looking for her exactly, I'll stay close to the van. I'll just be scanning for her outside the van; it won't be dangerous like that."

Tecna muses, "She has a point you know. Plus she might be able to sense her more easily if she's out there moving around." Stella crosses her arms and sits down without saying a word. The rest of the girls simply nod their heads in agreement. Before Bloom heads out, Stella mutters to her, "Please be careful, contact us immediately if something comes up." Bloom nods her head at Stella and gets ready.

Bloom steps out and jumps onto the rooftop of the nearest building and waits for the Winx mobile to drive away before she starts a call. "Hello, Bloom?" Roxy answers with a yawn. Bloom giggles slightly as she jumps to the next rooftop. "What's up? It's pretty late at night." Roxy waits patiently for an answer as Bloom thinks carefully about how to bring up the subject.

"I was wondering, if you know someone, or if you know yourself, how to get into the world of…nightmares." Bloom stops two buildings away from the Winx mobile which is stuck at a red light at the moment. Roxy exclaims through the watch, "What? Are you crazy? Why would you want to go there? Are one of the girls stuck there? Do you need me to contact them?"

"No, Roxy! Please, keep this between us!" Bloom pleads before continuing, "The other girls can't know. Please, promise me." Roxy says her name softly, "Bloom."

"I'll tell you everything, but you can't tell the other girls, please." Roxy sighs, "Alright, tell me everything and then I'll let you know what I know." Bloom begins by reminding her of Jim, and then continues on to tell Roxy about how it appeared that he was on their side for good. But then when the Queen gave up her powers, Jim turned on them because they didn't see eye to eye in what they should do with the Queen. She finishes by telling her, "And when I saw him falling into the portal that leads to the world of nightmares, I was torn. I knew that I couldn't go after him and save him from going into the world of nightmares; but that's all I wanted to do. So now, I need to know if I can get there. I need to know if he is okay. I need to know if I can save him."

"Bloom, are you saying you have…feelings for him?" Roxy asks quietly. Bloom admits, as she continues jumping rooftops, "I didn't want to but I just started developing them since we went to Switzerland to fix his watch."

"Oh Bloom. I'm assuming the only reason you're able to tell me is because I met him at the same time you did? And you're hoping I think he's worth saving as well?" Bloom nods and says, "Yes."

"Alright then. I don't particularly like keeping things from the other girls, but I want to believe in what you believe in. It's a simple spell, honestly. I mean, all those demon like creatures want it to be easy for anybody to step into the world of nightmares." Roxy pauses for a brief moment before continuing, "Just let your aura shine as you think about a dream turning into a nightmare. It can be the same dream every time. To get back, you have to have someone from the world of nightmares lead you back to where you fell and then think of a nightmare turning into a dream. It counts too if you're chased there." Roxy says the last part, to keep Bloom from asking, what if no one will lead me back.

Bloom can't keep herself from asking, "Can I bring someone back with me?" Roxy hesitates, "Yes, but, only if they're ready to be released from the world of nightmares. You can try as many times as you like, but it's only if they're ready. As far as I know, everyone who ends up there, one way or another, has not been able to be released."

"Thank you, Roxy." Bloom ends the call and begins to scan the area like she was supposed to be doing from the beginning.

 **AN: I'm changing things a bit from how the second season ended because I have no idea what Vermonya is actually going to do as a villain. And yes, this is a BloomxJim fic, please don't hate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own World of Winx or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2

Bloom steps into the Winx mobile which has parked somewhere secluded for the time being. Musa yawns, "Time to hit the hay. Did you find anything Bloom?"

Stella looks over as Bloom shakes her head in response to Musa's question. "Okay, well lights out everybody!" Flora exclaims cheerily as she turns off the lights. Everyone bids their goodnights as she does so. The first few minutes are full of rustling and movement from everyone trying to get into a comfortable sleeping position.

The only one staying wide awake is Bloom. She waits until she is sure every girl is asleep before stepping outside. She sits by the end of the van and does as Roxy had instructed her. She thinks of a dream where she and Jim were walking together when suddenly Jim is sucked into a black hole that appears in the ground. Even though she tries, she is not able to save him. As she envisions this dream turning into a nightmare, she lets her aura shine.

Soon after, she begins to teleport into the world of nightmares. As she is being teleported, she forcibly transforms into her Onyrix stage before landing somewhere in the world of nightmares. Bloom looks around, unsure of what to expect. It looks the way the world of dreams did when it was under the Queens evil doings, only worse. It's silent. The kind of silence that would make you go mad if you tried to listen for any noise that was not there.

She stands and forms a fireball in one hand to use as a light. Thankfully, her fire creates a form of crackling noise, so it isn't so eerie anymore. She looks straight ahead, trying to figure out her next move.

Bloom gets the sensation she is being watched and starts to look around while calling out, "Who's there?" She hears a branch snap and quickly turns in the direction of the noise. She sees a figure hide behind a tree. "Come out here and face me!" She yells, trying to sound braver than she is currently feeling.

"Bloom?" A familiar voice responds to her. Her eyes widen in disbelief as she slowly walks toward the tree where the figure is hiding. "Is it you?" Bloom asks with a crack in her voice as she stands in front of the tree. Jim peers around the tree and smirks when he catches Bloom's eye. He says sarcastically, "Missed me enough to come looking for me here?"

"Yes," Bloom answers seriously to his sarcasm. He looks at her with a confused expression. His eyes soften when he notices that Bloom's eyes are filled with tears that she is holding back. He says a bit more kindly, "Hey now, I was only trying to lighten the mood. I didn't expect visitors this soon."

No longer being able to contain herself, Bloom hugs Jim. Caught a bit off guard, he remains still for a brief moment before returning the hug. She composes herself after a few more seconds of the embrace and pushes him away while demanding an explanation, "How could you? Why would you manipulate and betray us like that? Why would you betray my trust like that?!" She breaks with that last question and slowly sinks to the ground with tears streaming down her face.

Jim is about to say something when he feels a dark presence surround them. He grabs Bloom's elbow and says a bit hastily, "Come on, get up. We need to go somewhere else." Bloom pulls away from his grasp and yells, "No! I won't go anywhere until you give me an answer!" Jim sees shadows emerging several feet behind Bloom and decides to take action. He grunts slightly as he picks Bloom up, "Now is not the time to be stubborn little fairy. If you want to make it out of this world unscathed, listen to me right now and stay still."

Bloom almost misses what he says because she's too busy thinking about the fact that he's carrying her away from danger, bridal style. She tries to keep her face from flushing as he takes them someplace safe. She mentally scolds herself for acting childish when there was danger present.

Within minutes, a small hut-like structure comes into view. She can barely make out the size of it. As they near the entrance of it, she realizes that there a few more in the distance, with lights flickering inside. As Jim rushes inside and sets her down so he can lock the door and light up the small hut-like structure, Bloom asks, "What is this place?"

After Jim finishes lighting the last candle by the very small window, he turns to look at her and replies monotonously, "It was one of the few 'homes', if you will, left. The other structures further back belong to other people who ended up here but don't belong here."

"What about you?" Bloom asks quietly as she looks in his direction expectantly. His tone changes, "I fell in through the portal accidentally, but my intention was to get into the world of nightmares either way. I deserve to be here, in this world."

"If that were true, then why would those other beings let you stay here? Why would the monsters go after you instead of recruit you? There is more to you than you are letting on. Why can't you trust me the way I trusted you at some point?" Bloom insists as she grabs onto a piece of his shirt, tears streaming down her face once again.

Jim tenses up when he feels her grab onto the bottom of his shirt. How can he answer all those questions without giving her false hope? There had to be another way. All he can do at the moment is question her back, "What about you Bloom? Why are you really here? Why do you care so much how I ended up here? Couldn't you be like your fairy friends and just accept that I'm full of too much hate to change?"

"No," Bloom slowly lets go of his shirt. He turns around slowly to face her. She continues, "I don't believe that. I won't ever accept that. I know there is more to you, Jim." And in that moment, Jim couldn't contain himself anymore longer. He grabs Bloom by the shoulders and looks into her eyes for a hint of any fear or hesitation. He sees none. Blooms looks into his eyes, hoping he'll see the sincerity in hers.

Jim whispers above her lips, "Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" Bloom breathes back, "Yes. I know what I want."

 **AN: So I will end this chapter here. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: KiaraDuman, thanks for your review:) & knight7572, I'll try to answer your question in this chapter, if not PM me and I'll try to explain what I saw in the series. I do not own World of Winx or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

A million thoughts race through Bloom's mind at the moment. _Should she push him away? Should she leave and never look back?_ But then as she looks at his softened expression, she starts to wonder about how it is she got here.

As he asks her if she is sure of what she wants, she starts to think back to Switzerland. Even though she didn't trust him in the beginning, he still did everything he could to save her. He would warn her or suggest a safer route for her sake. And she caught on to how his facial expressions would change from a scowl to a soft stare whenever she thanked him or saved him as well.

That's all it was supposed to be though. They were just supposed to be people who saved each other and thanked each other. But all those soften expressions started to warm up to her. They haunted her dreams.

Right when Bloom gave her answer to Jim, he started to think about why he even cared for her so much. She only got in the way of his plans. But as he pressed his lips to hers, he realized, it was almost instantly for him, the attraction.

Jim had seen Bloom as a fairy before they actually spoke to each other, and that's what drew him to her in the first place. Afterwards, when they went to Switzerland together, he saw how fiercely independent and strong she was. She took danger head on without transforming. And those cursed blue eyes of hers. He only wanted to smile when she looked at him. All he could do though was look at her with, what he was sure was, an idiotic expression whenever she thanked him or helped him out.

He had even considered giving up his plot against the Queen entirely for her. But he immediately discarded the thought. After all, at the time, he thought it impossible for Bloom to be interested in someone like him. And this thought crossed his mind more and more when he saw the shock in her face when they all found out he betrayed them.

How could she want to be with someone like him, is the thought that consumed his mind after he fell into the world of nightmares. But now, there she was. In his arms. Telling him that she knew what she was getting into.

As soon as Jim presses his lips to Bloom's, she de-transforms. Jim opens his eyes for a brief moment and sees that Bloom is no longer in her fairy form. He gently releases her shoulders and lets his hands rest at her waist. Bloom slowly slides her hands up and down his shoulders, afraid to do anything that might make him pull away from her.

Jim senses her hesitation and pulls away to whisper into her ear, "Don't be afraid." Bloom takes this as an invitation and pulls the zipper of his jacket down to remove it. She then pushes him back and gets on top of him before kissing him deeply.

As she's kissing him, Jim is letting his hands roam below Bloom's waist. He slide them up and down her butt and thighs for a while before squeezing her butt, causing her to let out a small moan into his mouth. Jim smirks as he thinks, _she's no longer a sweet little fairy. This woman knows what she wants._ He pulls down her pajama shorts in one swift movement and starts to tease her by tugging at her panties.

Bloom blushes for a brief second as she feels his fingers gently slide under her panties. She focuses back on him and pulls away from his mouth to remove his shirt. He raises an eyebrow at her when he catches her staring at a scar on his abdomen. Bloom decides to save that question for later and continues to undress him. Before she can unbuckle his pants, Jim stops her to remove her shirt.

He smirks once again but this time because she doesn't have a bra on. This is enough to get Jim to take the lead. He lets Bloom finish undressing him before he pulls her into a passionate kiss. As they're kissing, he slightly lifts Bloom and lays her on her back so he is on top. She moans into his mouth when she feels his member against her, now wet, panties. Jim grunts in pleasure when Bloom slides her hand down to stroke it.

He pulls away from her lips and begins to leave a trail of kisses starting from her throat and going down. Bloom lets out small moans as he stops at her breasts and takes one into his mouth. She cries out in pleasure when he starts to suck on them. After a minute more, or so, of teasing her like this, he continues the trail of kisses he started.

He stops right under her bellybutton and murmurs softly against her skin, "If you only knew…" He trails off as he kisses her vaginal area over her panties. Bloom gasps in pleasure and can't help but plead, "Please, remove them." Jim stops what he's doing and watches for her facial expression to change as he slides them off and slowly sticks a finger inside of her.

Bloom reflexively begins to close her thighs but Jim keeps her from doing so. He puts another finger inside of her and begins to finger her. Soon after, he begins to eat her out as he does so. She arches her back in pleasure while moaning. Jim keeps this up for a while, making sure she gets really wet before he gets inside of her.

Jim slowly stops and moves back up to kiss her. As he makes her taste herself through him, he slowly inserts himself into her. Bloom moans into his mouth to keep from crying out in pleasure but as soon as he begins to go in and out, she can't keep herself from doing so. As she's about to climax, she calls out his name in pleasure, "Jim, oh Jim!"

They lay on his floor for a while, in silence. They're both enjoying the moment, afraid that as soon as one speaks, the questions and heartache will start up again. Bloom knows she should say something though. "Jim, can I just ask, will you ever be able to give me an answer?"

Jim stays silent, wishing that things didn't have to be this way. He sits up and looks over at Bloom, immediately regretting his decision. He instantly finds himself looking into those blue eyes of hers and he feels his face soften. He can't help but to tell her, "Someday, possibly." He finds himself giving her a reassuring smile and looks away a bit embarrassed. Bloom finds some comfort in his words only because she knew she could trust him when he gave her that look, that slowly creeped its way into her heart.

Although she knew time worked differently in these other worlds, she knew she should be getting back to Earth. She apologizes, "Jim, I have to get going. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can be." She sees his shoulders slump but before she can say anything else, he stands up and hands her, her clothes before he gets dressed himself.

Bloom grimaces to herself as she gets dressed. Jim says quietly, without looking at her, "I'll lead you back. I know the rules." Bloom smiles lightly, "Thank you." And she knows he smiles as well.

 **AN: So it's been a while since I've written any smutt/lemon (idk what category tbh) but I'll write scenes like that when necessary only;) Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own World of Winx or any of its characters.**

Chapter 4

Once Bloom is back to Earth, she checks her surroundings; everything appears to be the same. She checks her watch and sees that it has only been a few minutes since she had gone to the world of nightmares. She quietly makes her way back into the van and goes to bed.

The following morning, Aisha wakes everyone up with an alarmed tone, "We overslept! We needed to be on the road an hour ago!"

All the girls get up in a hurry and begin to change into their daily outfits. Aisha can't help but point out, "Bloom, weren't you supposed to wake us up? It was your turn to set the alarm."

"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten. I was a bit distracted," Bloom apologizes while averting eye contact with the girls. Flora quickly comes to her defense, "To be fair, she was out there by herself scanning for Vermonya; it only makes sense that she got distracted."

Stella takes Aisha's side, "Yeah well, Bloom insisted on going on her own." Musa exclaims, annoyed with the pointless arguing, "Enough already, cut her some slack. There is no point in blaming her for us waking up late, it's not like any of us have never forget before. It's better if we just get going to our next destination."

Stella let's out a huff as Aisha shrugs her shoulders, saying, "Whatever." She then heads up to the front and starts the engine. As the rest of the girls gather around the huge table in the center of the van, Bloom begins to feel bad. Not just about what happened, but because she had woken up happy.

She still felt horrible that she couldn't bring Jim with her to Earth and that she had to keep it all a secret from her friends; but she had been happy nonetheless because she spent the night with Jim but quickly came to the realization that she could never tell her friends about it. They wouldn't understand, even if she convinced them to give him another chance, there was no guarantee they'd like the idea of them being in a relationship together.

Bloom took a seat across from Tecna and tried her best to focus on everything that the girls were saying. They arrive at their next location midday and park at the nearest tourist attraction to let fans know they have arrived. Sure enough, a crowd begins to form around the winx mobile. As the girls step out to greet the fans, Bloom momentarily stops thinking about Jim. After the crowd has died down, the girls start looking for a secluded area to park their van. They didn't have to perform until the following night.

Flora suggests they get something to eat before heading over to the secluded area. All the girls agree and search up restaurants with good ratings. Afterwards, they walk around for a bit, taking in the site before them.

Although it appears as though Bloom is enjoying everything, she is feeling isolated. She smiles and laughs at the right times and says the right things but she isn't completely there. Her mind keeps wandering back to Jim. She hates how she thinks of him constantly but she can't help it.

She just wants it to be nighttime already so she can see him again. She wants to have fun with her friends but she can't help but feel alone. She can't tell them anything, at least not now or anytime soon. But she misses him. She just wants to be around him. It begins to feel as though their night out is being dragged out.

Finally, the girls decide it's time to call it a night and head back to the winx mobile. Bloom begins to feel a rush of excitement as she follows the girls back to the van. _Just a bit longer,_ Bloom thought.

Bloom waited patiently for the other girls to go to sleep so she could step out. However, this time she'd have to hide somewhere since Aisha and Musa were out scouting the area. She steps out and looks around for somewhere to go. She notices they're parked near a pier and gets the idea to go under the pier.

After making sure no one saw her or followed her, she begins to teleport to the world of nightmares. She thinks of the same thing and once again, as she is being teleported, she forcibly transforms into her Onyrix stage. And again, she lands somewhere eerily silent and almost pitch black.

She forms a fireball in her hand again and looks around. This time she begins to walk forward, hoping she can find her way to Jim. She doesn't walk more than a few feet before she hears Jim's voice behind her, "Planning to sightsee are we?"

Bloom turns around and instantly smiles when she sees Jim. She runs up to him and embraces him, putting out her fire first. Jim chuckles as he hugs her back, "Let's get going before those monsters show up again. Bloom nods and lets him lead her to his "home".

Once they're inside and Jim has locked up and lit up the place, Bloom asks out of curiosity, "Jim, how is it that you know where I'll be?"

"It's quite simple really. As soon as you enter this world, I feel your presence. I just follow this feeling until I see you." Jim explains as he checks the locks one final time. "I see," Bloom mumbles as she watches Jim finish up.

Jim says, as he walks up to Bloom, "I'll be honest with you, I didn't expect you to come back so soon." He caresses one of her cheeks gently after telling her this, looking at her with a softened expression. Bloom enjoys his touch and holds his hand there as she responds, "If it won't be a bother to you, I'll be coming every night that I possibly can. I'll be honest too, thoughts of you kept filling my mind all day."

He smirks, "I hate to admit it, but the same goes with me. I'm glad you came again and I hope you keep coming, Bloom." As he finishes his sentence, he leans in and kisses Bloom. Bloom kisses him back with no hesitation and there night goes just like their first night together.

As they lay naked together, Bloom mindlessly caresses Jim's abdomen as he mindlessly caresses Bloom's shoulder. When she feels an almost unnoticeable bump, she recalls the scar she had seen on his abdomen. The last thing she wants to do is ruin the moment, but she is really curious.

She props herself up on one elbow and looks at him before quietly asking, "How did you get this?' She gently runs a finger along his scar. Jim looks down at her finger as she does so. He sits up then, a serious look taking over his face. Bloom sits up as well, knowing that she ruined the blissful moment they were having.

 **AN: So I'll have Jim tell the story of how he got his scar in the next chapter, I'll try to update quickly. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update but I just got a new job and I've been too tired to stay up and write. I do not own World of Winx or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5

Bloom knows she has ruined the moment that they were in, but curiosity got the better of her. Besides, how could she expect to keep this up if she didn't get to know Jim? Jim starts to get dressed as he says, "I knew you'd ask me about this eventually since I saw you looking at it last night."

Bloom slowly crawls over to the side of the bed where Jim is sitting and wraps an arm around him, waiting for him to tell the story. "It's a simple story really, and surprisingly, Peter Pan isn't the cause. The Queen made me young again, although I didn't mind, I didn't ask her to do this. She intended for me to be her second in command…as well as her lover, if that's what you want to call it. When I told her I wouldn't be her 'lover', she decided to torture me as a price to pay. She wanted me to regret telling her no. To be honest, I'm surprised I didn't flinch when you touched it. Sometimes, just by seeing it, I am reminded of that horrible time."

Jim realizes he's shaking a little and quickly stands and looks over his shoulder. Bloom is looking downward, clearly saddened by his story. She whispers, "Is that why you were so intent on your revenge against her?"

He grits his teeth and looks angrily towards the wall as he thinks about how everybody forgave the Queen so easily but no one other than Bloom seemed to care that he fell into the World of Nightmares. Although he wanted to get here regardless, that wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave this wretched place anytime soon, not with all the hatred he had for all the other fairies and beings from the World of Dreams.

"Bloom, I enjoy your company, but I don't want to keep you here…" Jim trails off, unable to finish his sentence. He wanted to tell her not to come back and waste her time with him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _How could he continue to be so selfish with her?_ "I'll go for now, but I will be back tomorrow night. I won't stop seeing you, not if I can help it."

They walk in silence as Jim leads Bloom back to the place she appeared at. As Bloom begins to teleport back, she calls out to Jim, "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me!"

Jim's eyes widen in surprise at her words. He knew how much trust meant to Bloom. _What is this that I'm feeling? I know I'm attracted to her but this feeling is something else._ Jim ponders as he looks up at the dark, empty sky, where Blooms was last.

Once Bloom returns back to Earth, she tries to discreetly go back into the winx mobile. As she's opening the door, Aisha exclaims, "Bloom, what are you doing out here at this hour?!"

Bloom tenses up for a bit before quickly coming up with an excuse, "I uh, I couldn't sleep, I wanted to get some air without waking the other girls. Sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me," Musa giggles as she looks at Aisha's blushing face. Aisha pouts, "Well all I saw was a figure walking towards the van. You should be lucky I didn't attack Bloom."

Bloom laughs nervously as she apologizes again, "Sorry, I'll try not to do this again. I'll be going back in now though."

The other girls shrug and head back out to scout the area.

The following morning, all the girls are eating breakfast, except for Bloom. She pushes the fruit around on her plate. Flora looks over at her friend worriedly. Everybody else seems to be deep in conversation to notice. Flora nudges Bloom, catching her off guard. Bloom jolts a bit, sending a piece of fruit flying across the table. "What is it Flora?" Bloom tries to ask inconspicuously as she reaches across the table to retrieve the piece of fruit. The other girls still remain unaware.

"Is something wrong? Your mind seems to be elsewhere recently," Flora says worriedly. Bloom attempts to reassure her, "It's nothing. It's just we don't know much about Vermonya and we need to be prepared, that's all." Flora ponders for a bit before saying, "You know, just because you usually lead the group, doesn't mean you need to take the burden of responsibility on your own."

Bloom smiles at Flora, "Thanks, Flora. That's very sweet of you to say, I'll keep that in mind." Flora smiles in response before the two girls go back to eating their breakfast.

 _I wish I could confide in one of the girls, but I can't even bring myself to tell Flora the truth and she's the most understanding!_ Bloom thinks as she finally begins to eat.

Later that night, after they have finished their concert, and putting away their equipment, Stella exclaims, "Alright, time to go out and party!" Stella looks excitedly at her friends until she sees that Bloom is missing from the group. As Stella looks around, she catches a glimpse of Bloom's red hair before it disappears into the van.

The girls all pile into the van, letting Stella question Bloom, "What gives, Bloom? Normally, you're the first one to come up with an idea of what to do in the towns we visit." Aisha chimes in, "And we don't have to scout until later tonight."

Bloom tries to keep a stoic face as she says, "Sorry girls, I'm feeling pretty tired tonight. Just go ahead without me. I think I'm going to turn in early." Before Stella can say anything, Flora begins to push the girls out while calling out, "That's fine, you go ahead and rest Bloom. We'll try not to wake you when we get back." And with that, they leave for the time being.

Bloom waits a few minutes, to make sure that they're not coming back before getting ready to head to the World of Nightmares.

Soon, she has reached the World of Nightmares. To her surprise, Jim is already waiting there for her. Bloom can't help but smile as she walks up to him, "How did you know I'd show up here?" Jim gives her a cheeky smile as he replies, "I can feel you before you arrive." Bloom's smile widens as she reaches for his hand.

Jim reaches the rest of the way and intertwines their fingers. They walk to his place in a comfortable silence. Once they're inside and safe, Bloom powers down and sits at the edge of Jim's bed. She says with a sigh, "I've wanted to see you all day, you know." "That makes two of us," Jim says slyly as he goes up to her, causing Bloom to lean back.

Once Bloom is on her back, Jim kisses her gently, savoring the feeling of their lips connecting. When he pulls away, she reaches up and places a hand on his cheek. She strokes her thumb across his cheek, letting her blue eyes bore through his. Jim stares down at her with such a tender look.

 _What is this fairy doing to me? Why can I not let her go? Why is she on my mind all the time? How is it possible that she wants to be here with me?_ Jim's thoughts run on repeat until he hears Bloom say his name, "Jim." His mind clear now, he leans in for another kiss.

Their lips barely connect when a bright light shines between the two of them. Jim jumps back as Bloom is forcibly transformed into her Onyrix form. "Jim, what's going on?!" Bloom asks in panicked confusion. "I don't know, Bloom! Grab on to me!" Jim shouts as he reaches for her; but he's too late, Bloom is pulled out of the World of Nightmares.

"Jim, no!" Bloom cries out. When she opens her eyes, she's back in the van, all the girls surrounding her with worried expressions on their faces.

"Bloom are you alright?" Stella asks as she powers down. Bloom asks with tears in her eyes, "What did you do?" Bloom powers down herself after realizing she was in her Onyrix form. Stella says quietly, "Well we realized the night wouldn't have been as fun without you so we turned back around before going any further than we already have. And then we found you transformed in your sleep! We were worried that someone or something possessed you so I used my magic to break you out of the trance you were in."

 _My body was still here? They could see it?_ Bloom begins to internally panic as Aisha sits next to her and prods, "Are you okay? You cried out Jim's name. Was he behind this? Did he find a way back and is seeking revenge?"

"No, it wasn't anything like that," Bloom sniffles slightly before adding, "It was just a nightmare." "Do you want to talk about it?" Stella asks, tentatively reaching out to place a hand on Bloom's shoulder. Bloom stands suddenly, moving away from her friends. "No, I need to be alone right now. I need some air.

With that, Bloom exits the van and heads for the docks from the night before. She sets at the edge, knees tucked against her chest, the wind gently blowing her hair around behind her. "Bloom?" Flora calls out gently. Bloom doesn't respond, trying to hide her tears. Flora sits next to her, not saying anything for a while.

A few minutes pass before Flora speaks, "You don't have to talk about what happened, but I'm here for you." Bloom looks over at Flora and can't keep the tears from falling anymore. She leans into Flora as she cries. Flora hugs her gently, letting her cry it out.

 _I couldn't even say goodbye to Jim. The girls are going to be watching me closely so I won't be able to see him for a while. How will I ever be able to tell them? Aisha is still very angry with him and some of the other girls might be too. What should I do?_

 **AN: I'm uncertain of where this is going but I really wanted to write more for this story. I was rereading it the other day and was disappointed that there wasn't more lol. Please review:)**


End file.
